Frost Phantom
by Reid Phantom
Summary: A collection of drabbles and one-shots that come out of my RP's with Redwolf11 on Instagram under the name frostphantom. Credit for Cover image goes to Atrieisan on Deviantart.
1. Lessons, Double, & Fun

**Just so you know, this will randomly switch between a "chapter" filled with multiple drabbles and a "chapter" that is a single one-shot.**

**Danny can see the guardians because he is a ghost. Sam and Tucker can see them because of all the ecto-radiation they have been subjected to. For Sam: the dragon amulet and being possessed by Undergrowth. For Tucker: Desiree's wish and the scepter. Plus, after all the ghosts, I would think they would be willing to believe anything.**

**Just a note: You can probably just ignore Phantom Planet in most of these drabbles unless I specifically say that it happened.**

* * *

**Lessons**

Deep in a forest in northern Canada, two teenage boys sat in a snowy clearing. The first boy was about sixteen and was wearing a white and black hazmat suit. He had snow-white hair, tan skin, and neon green eyes and was covered in a glowing white aura. The other boy appeared to be fourteen, but was actually over three hundred years old. He was wearing a blue hoodie that had frost on the shoulders and sleeves with a pair of brown pants and no shoes. He also had snow-white hair, but his eyes were an icy blue and he had extremely pale skin.

Danny Phantom, the green-eyed teen, stuck his tongue out as he focused on his ice powers. Unfortunately, all his work came to was a simple ice crystal. Danny glanced over at his friend to see that the blue-eyed teen was leaning against a tree, staff resting in the crook of his arm, while holding up a small ice sculpture in the shape of a wolf.

"Show off," Danny mumbled under his breath, looking away.

Hearing the ghost-teen's comment, Jack Frost leaned forward and held out the wolf. He smirked and said, "Jealous Inviso-Bill?"

Danny glared at the other teen and said, "Not a chance Frost," before returning to his work on the crystal.

Jack let out a small chuckle before leaning back against the tree. "Hey, you're the one that asked for the lessons.

* * *

**Double**

E. Aster Bunnymund was calmly walking around his warren, when a sudden chill took to the air. Bunny sighed, already knowing who had showed up before he even heard the customary, "Hi Kangaroo."

"What do you want Frostbite? I'm busy," the Easter Guardian said, turning to the winter spirit.

"Busy? It's like, six months until Easter. What could you be busy with?" he asked, but before the "Kangaroo" could answer he said, "Never mind. Want to see a new trick I learned?"

Bunny considered telling the boy to get lost, but knew Jack would just continue to pester him until he agreed. So knowing he was going to regret it, he said, "Fine."

Jack smiled, but did not even move. Instead, Bunny felt a small tap on his shoulder. The Guardian of Hope turned around, but immediately wished he did not as he jumped three feet in the air. Because when he turned around, he came face-to-face with Jack Frost. A white-haired, blue-eyed, floating replica of the Winter Guardian who was now behind him. The only difference was the fact that the double's staff seemed to be made of ice instead of wood.

"Bloody hell," Bunny cursed, looking back and forth between the two. Jack smiled and floated over to the double and dropping to the ground. The double quickly followed, also smiling.

"You like him? I finally figured out how to make duplicates of myself. Pretty cool huh?" He wrapped his arm around the duplicate, smiling at the near-hyperventilating rabbit.

"H-how? That's not... you can't..."

"I can even make more, right me?" Jack said looking at the duplicate.

Bunny thought he saw the duplicate throw him a worried glance, but it was gone before he could be sure.

"Sure can," the duplicate said, but Bunny noticed it was slightly off from Jack's voice and had a sort of echo. However, before he could put much thought into it, another Jack popped up just to the side of the duplicate with a small flash. The duplicate quickly stuck its hand out and an ice staff formed in his hand.

The Easter Guardian slowly started to back away. This had to be a dream! Sandy was messing with him! That had to be it! Bunny would even take Pitch being back compared to having three Jack Frosts.

Both Danny and his duplicate looked away from the rabbit and towards Jack. Maybe we should stop it now. I think he's having a panic attack," they both whispered in sync.

"Just a few more seconds. I'm so glad Tucker's getting this on tape. This will be an awesome video to watch at the Christmas party."

"Okay, but I'm pretty sure Sam's going kick both our butts if something happens to him. He's still an animal after all, even if he's a magical talking one that's six feet tall."

* * *

**Fun**

_There is no way this is going to work._

Jack sat, perched on the desk next to the door, leaning the device on his shoulder. He had actually been surprised on how light it was when he first grabbed it.

_He was just messing with me, telling me the story as a joke._

The Guardian of Fun double-checked the device to make sure it was facing the right way. His target would be arriving in just a few more minutes.

_Why am I even trying this?_

The sound of footsteps on the stairs could be heard. Jack listened as the footsteps stopped at the door and the handle began to turn.

_Well here goes nothing._

The door opened and Jack pushed the device over so that the ring went around the person that had just walked in. There was a shout and a flash of light that made Jack cover his eyes. When he opened them, he smiled.

Standing over the Fenton ghost catcher was a Danny Fenton with long hair and a slouch and a Danny Phantom with hands on his hips in a heroic pose.

_What do you know? It works. Now let's see how fun this "Fun Danny" really is._

* * *

**Background:**

**Lessons takes place a few weeks after the Easter in the movie and soon after **_**Urban Jungle**_**. Danny was having problems controlling his ice powers in a more defined way (as opposed to just blasting and freezing stuff) so Frostbite helped him search out the mischief making winter spirit to give him a few pointers. The two quickly became friends. The drabble was actually based on a picture, but I do not know where it is, sorry.**

**Double takes place late fall after the movie and after D-Stabilized. After meeting Danny's friends, Jack decides to introduce Danny to one of his. Of course, it cannot be as easy as "Hello" when it comes to the spirit of mischief. This idea actually came to me after seeing the millions of Danny/Jack comparisons on Deviantart and reading a portion of Miki Mecheta's story "A Fairy's Wish". Great story by the way.**

**Fun takes place in the springtime after Double. I think it is self-explanatory. Jack gets a little too curious after Tucker tells him about Super Danny and Fun Danny. I do plan on having a few more drabbles depicting Fun and Jack's adventures.**


	2. Naughty

**I apologize in advance if I completely jacked up North's accent. I stink at writing in accents.**

* * *

**Naughty**

"I don't know Jack. Isn't this guaranteed to get us on the naughty list for life... or eternity, whichever comes first considering who we are," Danny said, looking over at the winter spirit.

"Naw, I've done worse and North has never threatened me with that. Though, considering my record, I'm probably not getting off the list anytime soon. As for you, I'm sure you've done plenty enough good deeds to cover this," Jack said, still looking over their target.

"I still don't think this is a good idea," Danny said, crossing his arms. "Why can't we just go in the front door? I thought Santa was your friend, shouldn't he just let us in."

"Of course I'm allowed in. Not one hundred percent sure about you, but North's a nice guy and would probably let you have a look around." Jack turned back to the Phantom and gave him a mischievous smile as he said, "But where's the fun in just _walking_ in. Besides, I want to see the look on Phil's face when he sees that I finally managed to sneak inside."

Danny rolled his eyes. "Yeah, definitely a bad idea," he said under his breath, but did not object further.

Jack scanned the workshop one more time before saying, "All right, we'll go in the yetis' quarters. The elves are usually walking around in their quarters and there are usually a few cleaning yetis by the guest rooms. After that last incident with Mrs. Claus, I don't ever try her and North's room, so the yetis' quarters are usually the best route to take."

Danny looked over at his friend shocked, a slight green blush settling on his cheeks. "What happened with Mrs. Claus?" he asked, his mind coming up with a few, rather inappropriate, thoughts on what could have happened with the boy sneaking into her room.

Jack noticed the ghost-boy's blush, making him blush a purplish- blue color himself, and quickly said, "She wasn't naked or anything." _Though a few moments later and she would have been,_ Jack could not help but think. "I just learned my lesson about sneaking into a girl's room. It took a week for the bruise from her slap to heal," Jack said, his hand moving up to hold the cheek that had been hit.

Danny snorted and shook his head, the blush fading from his cheeks. "That's what you get."

"Please, like I don't know about your excursions into the girl's locker room," Jack said with a smirk.

The blush was back. "I'm going to kill Tucker," Danny mumbled before saying, "At least I didn't get caught."

"That's because you can turn invisible. Speaking of which." Jack stood up and rested his staff against his shoulder. "Are you coming or not?"

Danny stared up at the Guardian of Fun for a few seconds, reevaluating the pros and cons once more, before sighing and standing up.

Jack smiled and said, "Great, follow me." Jumping up and letting the wind carry him towards the workshop, the halfa right behind him. They stopped at a window and Jack pushed it open. "They always leave this one unlocked. Such a rookie mistake really."

The two flew into the room and as Jack shut the window Danny whispered, "Just how many times have you tried to break in here?"

"Don't know, stopped counting after the first fifty years, but it was somewhere in the two hundreds when I stopped. At least I think. It might have been more," Jack said. When he turned around, he saw Danny giving him a wide-eyed, slack-jawed look. "What? I had a lot of time on my hands and no one to hang out with." Danny quickly looked away and scratched his neck. "Now come on, we aren't getting anywhere standing around."

Jack walked over to the door and poked his head out looking back and forth down the hallway to make sure it was empty. "Coast is clear, let's go."

The two white-haired boys quickly made their way down the hallway and to a flight of stairs. The two froze halfway down as they heard steps coming towards them. Danny grabbed Jack's hand and turned them both invisible as they pressed themselves against the wall as the two yetis passed.

Jack had already explained to Danny earlier that moving through the workshop intangibly would be cheating, and might not even work since Jack did not know if any of the magical spells that protected the workshop would work against intangibility. He had completely ignored Danny when the ghost boy had pointed out that invisibility would be cheating too.

Once the yetis were gone, Danny dropped the invisibility and the two scurried down the stairs and through the hall to a set of double doors. Jack grabbed the handles and nodded towards Danny. The ghost boy grabbed his friend's shoulder, once more making them both invisible.

Jack pushed the doors open just enough for the two of them to slip through before letting Danny go in first.

To say the ghost boy was amazed would be an understatement. The room was a large, multi-story that was packed with toy building yetis and elves carrying plates of cookies and attempting to build toys. Danny probably would have made a comment, but Jack had already told him about the misconception of who built the toys. The ghost-boy was in such a shock that he had not even realized he had let go of Jack's shoulder and dropped the invisibility, let alone moved to the railing of the balcony, until he heard a loud, Russian accented voice call out, "Jack Frost!"

Danny turned around to see the man that could only be the famous Santa Claus, otherwise known as North, standing next to a yeti who was gawking at Jack in surprise. Danny had to admit, the figurehead of Christmas _did_ look quite a bit more intimidating than the cheery greeting cards and spirited holiday marathons would leave you to believe. Almost as tall and wide as Danny's dad, Santa's looked more like muscle, Santa stood more than a head taller than Danny and Jack. With his arms crossed, an unreadable expression on his face, and his "Naughty" and "Nice" tattoos prominently featured, Danny would definitely think Santa was a force to be reckoned with, had he not faced scarier in his line of work.

Jack however just smiled, casually leaning against his staff as he said, "Hey North. How's everything?" Smirking, he looked over at the yeti and said, "What's wrong Phil? Surprised I managed to bust in?"

The yeti just glared before looking away with his arms crossed, leaving Danny to wonder if the yeti was just grunting or saying something in some yeti language he just did not understand.

Santa mumbled an "Mmhmm" before looking over at Danny, who immediately froze. "And what do you two think you are doing?"

Jack walked over to Danny, who was still frozen, and said, "Just giving Danny a tour, trying to get him out of his Christmas funk."

Danny unfroze as he sent a glare at the winter spirit and pushed him away at the reminder of the boy's reasons for dragging Danny to the pole.

Santa dropped his arms and laughed. "Yes, I am aware of Danny Fenton's... 'Christmas Funk' as you say, along with his reasons. His father is one of the only adults that believes in me after all."

"Tell me about it," Danny dead panned.

Jack just kept smiling as he said, "I figured if there was any place that could put a little Christmas spirit into him it would be the pole. You agree, right North?"

"Yes, is good plan," Santa said before crossing his arms once more and giving his fellow guardian a look. "But perhaps next time, bring guest through door not window."

"Where's the fun in that?"

Santa kept up the look for a few more seconds before shaking his head and setting a hand on Danny's shoulder. "Come you must see sleigh! Everyone loves the sleigh."

Danny sighed but went along with the Christmas Guardian, Jack following after them after sending one last smirk to the pouting yeti. After all, this could not be anywhere near as bad as Ghostwriter sticking him in that stupid poem had been.


	3. Trouble & Blame

**Trouble**

This takes place after Double.

"I'm telling you exactly what I saw. There was three of him!"

"Come on Bunny, how would Jack make three of himself? Are you sure you weren't just seeing things?"

"Tooth is right. Jack controls snow and frost. He is not copy machine."

"You guys are having a meeting without me?"

The four eldest guardians swiftly turned around to see the topic of their conversation floating in an archway, staff in hand.

Bunnymund glared as he hopped over to the winter spirit. "Alright Frost, tell them about your new power."

Jack raised an eyebrow and said, "What are you talking about Kangaroo?"

The pooka glared at the Guardian of Fun as he said, "You know exactly what I'm talking about."

The boy just smirked and said, "Not a clue."

"Bunny, cut it out. You must have been seeing things," Tooth said, trying to calm down the agitated Easter spirit.

"I wasn't seeing things," Bunny growled. "He's just being a dill. Now show them that duplication power!"

"Duplication power? I can't duplicate myself. I wish I could though, think about all the stuff I could do if there was two of me," Jack said with a Cheshire smile.

"But I... He... Gah, never mind!" Bunny tapped his foot on the ground and glared at Jack before disappearing into the newly opened rabbit hole.

"What happened to him?" Jack said, looking at the flower that had popped up in the hole's place.

North shrugged before turning to leave the room, bellowing commands to the yetis as he went. Tooth quickly left after him, muttering something about "section 9" and "molars." Jack was about to leave also, when he felt a small hand on his shoulder. He looked down to see Sandy looking up at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Hey Sandy, what's up?"

Sandy crossed his arms as a sand image of the DP logo appeared above his head.

Jack smirked and said, "What? I said I can't duplicate. I didn't say anything about Danny. I'll tell the kangaroo about him... eventually."

Sandy shook his head and mimed a sigh before waving and floating out the window, off to deliver good dreams to the children of the world.

* * *

**Blame**

This takes place after Fun.

"You frosty fiends, what have you done?"

Jack sighed. Oh yes, this "Super Danny" was really getting on his nerves.

"Hey dude, what do you think?" Fun asked gesturing to their work. Jack had snuck Fun into the warren and after laying down a thin layer of snow in one corner, the two had proceeded to make multiple snowmen that resembled Bunny and were set in ridiculous poses.

"Sniveling snowflakes! You both better clean this up right now or I, DANNY PHANTOM, will have to teach you both a lesson!"

Fun narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth to argue, but Jack put his hand over his mouth before he could say a word. "Sure thing Super. We just need to go get some supplies. How about you wait here and we'll be right. Okay?" the winter spirit asked, giving the hero an innocent smile.

Super stared at him for a moment before nodding. "Fine, but be quick for I, DANNY PHANTOM, have much to do!"

"Oh, we'll be really quick," Jack said before grabbing Fun and shooting off down a tunnel.

"What's up dude? I don't wanna clean!"

"Sh, you're not going to," Jack said. He set Fun down before walking back down the tunnel in the direction they had just come from. Fun raised an eyebrow, but followed.

"What are we doing?" Fun asked, sitting down with Jack at the end of the tunnel.

"Just watch."

"Hey you!" Jack and Fun snickered as an angry Bunny approached Super.

The hero spun around surprised before smiling. "Hello my reclusive rabbit friend!"

Bunny froze, taken off guard by both the boy's weird voice and the way he had been referred to, before shaking it off and pulling out a boomerang. "What did you do to my warren?"

Super looked confused for a second before realization flashed across his eyes and he glanced back at the snow covered portion of warren. "W-wait, no, this isn't-"

Jack grabbed Fun and took off down the tunnel, as their laughing started to become too much.

"Glad I'm not him," Fun said as he laughed.

Jack smirked down at him and said, "But you are."

Fun looked up at the winter spirit before facepalming, earning a few more chuckles from the spirit.

"Now, let's go have some more fun. Where to next?"

* * *

**I think I was a little cruel to Bunny in this one. First Jack making him look like an idiot in front of the others, then Jack and Fun!Danny coating part of the warren in snow and making those snowmen.**

**As I said, Trouble is meant to be just after Danny and Jack played their prank on Bunny in Double (as in Double Trouble) and Bunny ran to the Guardians for help. Blame is of course set after Jack separated Danny with the Fenton Ghost Catcher. Just a little bit of the two having Fun. I may have made Super a little too insane, but oh well.**

**And with this, I have exhausted all the ideas I had for this (or at least the one's I can remember). So until I get some more ideas (or prompts) I will be putting this aside for my other ideas. I really should be working on the sequel to my Danny Phantom/Harry Potter crossover.**


End file.
